A Special Visitor (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Nonna arrives in Hawaii for a visit.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **A Special Visitor (1/1)**

 **Honolulu International Airport**

 **Friday 9:45 A.M.**.

Danny watched with a broad smile as the first of the passengers to disembark from the early morning United Airlines flight from Los Angeles made their way into the terminal. He didn't have to wait long until he saw the familiar face he'd been waiting for.

Nonna.

She was chatting excitedly with an older couple who appeared to be in their early seventies as they all made their way down the gangway. She beamed when her eyes landed on her grandson. She quickly said her goodbyes to her new friends and headed his way.

"Nipote," she gushed as she wrapped him in a tight hug, "I'm so happy to see you." She pulled back slightly and patted his cheek. "Let me get a look at your handsome face. You're not eating enough. I can tell."

Danny blushed slightly. "It's good to see you too, Nonna. Everyone has been looking forward to your visit." He took her carry-on from her and slung it over his shoulder. "Grace wanted to take the day off school to come meet the plane but she has a big math test today so I told her no."

"You're a good father, Daniel." Nonna took his arm as they turned and headed towards baggage claim.

"Make sure you tell her that when you see her," he grinned. "I was definitely not her favorite person when she left the house this morning."

Nonna scoffed. "Grace knows that whatever you do you do because you love her," she assured him. "I'll bake a tray of brownies to have waiting for her when she gets home and all will be forgiven."

"It's impossible to keep you out of the kitchen, isn't it?" Danny smiled at his grandmother's unshakeable impulse to show her love by way of home cooked food. "I thought after all the traveling you've done you might want to take a nap."

"Just a short one," she replied. "Plenty of time for baking after that."

"We're having dinner at Steve and Catherine's if you're feeling up to it," he told her as the luggage carousels came into view.

"I'll feel up to it," she assured him. "I can't wait to meet little Angeline. I have a few things for her in my suitcases."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **5:15 P.M.**

"Well don't you look adorable," Elizabeth cooed as Catherine descended the steps holding a bright-eyed, wide awake Angie who was wearing a sailor suit onesie and tiny matching blue trimmed socks.

"She wanted to look extra special to meet Nonna," Catherine grinned.

"She could have worn a potato sack and Nonna would still see what everyone sees." Grandma Ang beamed proudly. "That Angie is the most beautiful baby on the island. Maybe in the world."

Catherine chuckled. "Not that you're biased or anything."

Ang shook her head emphatically. "Not a bit."

"Everything's set for dinner," Steve said as he and Joseph entered from the kitchen. "Except for the garnishes and those need your expert knife skills." He grinned as he crossed the room and kissed Catherine before taking Angie from her arms.

She smiled. "I'm on it."

"Do you need any help?" Elizabeth asked.

"There are some hors d'oeuvres in the refrigerator. You can grab those if you want," Catherine replied.

"Hors d'oeuvres?" Joseph teased. "We're being fancy tonight."

"Just a little meat and cheese tray. With some olives and mushrooms," Catherine scoffed before admitting sheepishly, "And some artichoke hearts and a few anchovies."

"Nonna will be proud," Steve grinned as he took a seat on the couch with Angie.

Fifteen minutes later everything was in place when the doorbell rang. Catherine rushed in from the kitchen, wide smile in place, and waved everyone else back to their seat as made her way across the room.

"Nonna," she practically squealed as she opened the door. "We're so excited you're here."

"Give me a hug, bella." Nonna stepped over the threshold and enveloped Catherine in a tight embrace. She pulled back but kept her hands on the shoulders of the woman she thought of as her own granddaughter. "You look beautiful. And so thin already. I know you get busy taking care of a newborn but you must remember to take care of yourself too. You can eat anything you want with that figure. I'll cook for you while I'm here."

"You don't have to do that," Catherine insisted. "You're here to enjoy your vacation, not cook."

"Too late." Danny smirked as he held up a large pan of brownies.

"Nonna made those from scratch and we had brownie sundaes after school," Grace bubbled.

"But the bambina promised me it wouldn't spoil her dinner," Nonna informed them. "Speaking of bambinas … " she added leadingly.

Catherine stepped aside as Steve approached carrying Angie. "Nonna, meet Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett."

"Oh, my beautiful bambina," Nonna cooed as Angie kicked her arms and legs reacting to the sudden excitement in the room. "You are even more stunning than you look on the computer screen."

Steve smiled proudly. "She looks like her mother."

"That she does," Nonna agreed.

"I'd love a chance to hold this precious bundle but first I have some other hellos to say if that's okay." She crossed to her good friend Ang who was sitting in the armchair opposite the couch and leaned down for a hug. "It's so good to see you. Island life certainly agrees with you. Now in addition to all the other things we have in common we're both members of the great grandmother's club. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's everything you told me it would be and more." Ang clasped Nonna's hand. "We'll have to spend some time comparing pictures while you're here."

"You're on," Nonna promised. "I also brought some lucky quarters for the casino."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time the two of you went to a casino? You almost gave Steve and Danny heart attacks between the burlesque show and them thinking you were ordering … " Catherine trailed off as she remembered Grace didn't know the story of the hotel porn channel, " … too much pay per view."

"We remember." Nonna's eyes sparkled.

"That's why we can't wait to go again," Ang added with a devilish grin.

"And there are the first-time grandparents." Nonna hugged first Joseph then Elizabeth. "Such an exciting time. And how wonderful that you've relocated to the island. There's something special about living close to your grandchild. It's like nothing else you'll ever experience."

"We're loving every minute of it so far," Elizabeth said.

"And of course, getting a chance to spend more time with Catherine and Steve is a blessing as well," Nonna said. "I didn't mean to leave them out."

"We're getting used to second billing." Steve chuckled.

Nonna took a seat on the couch and held out her arms for the baby. "It's not that, it's just that a new baby is such a blessing and making a fuss over them is … well … impossible to resist."

Steve laid Angie in Nonna's arms and she settled immediately. Nonna placed a finger on the baby's soft cheek and stroked lightly. "Such an angel you are. You have the perfect name. Angeline."

Grace hugged Ang then Joseph and Elizabeth. "Nonna and I are making lasagna tomorrow," she reported. "You're welcome to come over for dinner if you want."

"Of course, they are," Nonna nodded enthusiastically. "My Grace is going to make this one on her own. I'm just going to watch proudly and offer advice if she asks for it."

"I'm so excited." Grace twisted her hands together nervously. "It's my first time making everything from scratch all by myself. I hope it's good."

"It'll be delicious," Nonna said confidently.

"Speaking of dinner," Joseph said as he stood, "I better get the chicken in the grill."

"I'll help," Danny offered.

"Grace, could you help Grandma Ang get settled on the deck then give me a hand with the side dishes, please?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd be happy to." Grace helped Ang out of the chair, waited for her to steady herself then held out her arm.

"We'll give you three some time to catch up and call you when the food is ready," Elizabeth told Steve, Catherine and Nonna.

* * *

"She really is a beautiful bambina," Nonna said several minutes later and Angie slept peacefully in her arms. "I hate the thought of putting her down."

"You can hold her as long as you want," Steve smiled happily.

Catherine cleared her throat. "There was one thing we wanted to talk to you about."

Nonna tore her eyes away from the baby to look at Catherine. "What's that, bella?"

"We wanted to talk to you about the ceremony we're having on Monday," Catherine replied.

"The baby blessing?" Nonna asked. "What about it?"

Catherine searched for the right words to express the concern she and Steve shared. "We just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with everything."

"We know how important your faith and Catholic traditions are to you," Steve said. "We don't want to upset you by not having any kind of formal ceremony but since Catherine and I aren't particularly religious and don't belong to any church we thought a baptism or a christening wasn't right for us or for Angie. But we don't want you to think … "

Nonna reached out and squeezed his forearm. "It's fine. Really." She smiled sincerely at each of them in turn. "I don't want either of you to give it another second of thought."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

Nonna kissed Angie softly on the forehead. "I'm positive. The most important thing any parents can give their child is love. And you two have as much of that as any couple I've ever met."

Steve and Catherine smiled with relief as Nonna continued.

"Yes, the Catholic traditions are important to me. But that's me. The two of you are plotting your own course and doing amazing things in your own way. You're providing your daughter with a home filled with love and a strong support system of family and friends. That's all that matters."

"We're so happy you feel that way," Catherine sighed happily.

"And we want you to feel free to share your traditions with her as she grows," Steve added. "Like the Christmas Eve church ceremony we went to with you."

"Funny you should mention sharing traditions." Nonna took a deep breath. "There was something I wanted to ask you about but before I do I want you both to promise me you'll tell me if you'd rather not do it."

"What is it?" Steve and Catherine asked in unison.

"First the promise," Nonna insisted.

"We promise," they replied.

"Okay then. I brought a small vial of holy water from Lourdes with me and I thought that if the two of you are okay with the idea I might bless Angie with it at some point during the ceremony."

Catherine eyes dampened as she looked at Steve.

She knew without question what his answer would be.

The same as hers.

"We'd be honored," she said around the lump in her throat. "Truly."

Nonna looked at Steve who nodded his head in agreement. "We'd love for you to do that."

She smiled happily at the two people she'd loved since their first meeting then at the little girl in her arms. "I'll be proud to be a part of the day," she beamed.

 **THE END**

 **Make sure to "tune in" Monday for the ceremony!**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
